Heavy Weapons
__NOEDITSECTION__ This page covers the Flamethrower, Grenade Launcher, Missile Launcher, Mortar, and Rocket Launcher weapon categories. Flamethrowers and Rocket Launchers use the Tactical weapon proficiency, Missile Launchers use the Guided weapon proficiency, and Mortars use the Indirect weapon proficiency. Grenade Launchers use the Tactical or Indirect weapon proficiency depending on the situation. Heavy Weapon Tables Damage (Dmg): This column lists the damage a weapon inflicts. “As ammo” indicates that the weapon’s ammunition type determines its damage (this is the case for many heavy weapons). Error/Threat (E/T): This column lists the error and threat ranges of attacks made with a weapon. “As ammo” indicates that the weapon’s ammunition type determines the error or threat ranges of its attacks (this is the case for many heavy weapons). Ammunition (Ammo): This column lists a weapon’s ammo code, which consists of 2 numbers separated by a letter — ”M” for self-contained removable magazine, “S” for an internal supply of shots, “B” for a belt, and “D” for a removable drum. The number before the letter is the number of shots the weapon can hold and the number after the letter is the number of reloads automatically supplied with the weapon (e.g. 15M4 indicates that the gun comes with 4 fully loaded 15-shot magazines). When a weapon’s ammo code lists two or more options, the character may gain only 1 of them with each weapon pick. The full complement of ammo supplied when it’s chosen is also called the weapon’s ammunition stockpile. Several rules and upgrades change a weapon’s full ammo stockpile or offer additional stockpiles to the character. Recoil (Rec): This column lists a firearm’s Recoil value. If a character whose Strength score is lower than this value fires the weapon in Single-Shot mode, he suffers a –1 penalty with his attack check. If a character whose Strength score is lower than this value fires the weapon in Burst or Full Auto mode, he suffers a penalty with his attack check equal to the difference between the Recoil value and his Strength score. Range Increment (RI): This column lists the range increment of an item’s primary effect. A firearm’s maximum range is determined by its sub-category — 5 range increments for holdout pistols, backup revolvers, shotguns, and flamethrowers, and 10 range increments for all other weapons. When a random die roll is followed by the word “blast” in this column, the item’s primary effect expands per the blast rules, using the die result as “blast damage.” Unless otherwise specified within the effect, this blast damage does not cause injury. Size/Hands (SZ/Hand): This column lists an item’s Size and the number of hands required to use it Qualities (Qual): This column lists a vehicle or weapon’s qualities, each of which modifies its performance or game rules in some fashion Flamethrowers Personal flamethrowers have smaller arcs of fire than their vehicular cousins, but they’re still near-universally feared as some of the most devastating anti-personnel weapons on earth. They dominated the battlefield at their inception during World War I and are now banned by the Geneva Convention and other acts of “fair warfare.” A flamethrower may be used to attack a character or square. Hitting a target with a flamethrower inflicts the weapon’s damage upon every character and object in the same square. Further, any miss with a flamethrower is subject to deviation. A character possessing the Tactical weapon proficiency may spray flamethrower fuel without igniting it. This allows him to instantly ignite the doused area. Further, anyone in the doused area suffers an amount of stress damage equal to the flamethrower’s base damage. A flamethrower may be filled with gasoline or another flammable liquid instead of napalm. This increases the weapon’s error range by 1 and decreases its range increment to 1/2 standard (rounded down to the nearest 5 ft.). Finally, whenever a character scores a threat against someone carrying or wearing a flamethrower, he may spend 4 action dice to activate the critical against the flamethrower instead of the target. All damage is inflicted to the flamethrower (the target suffers no damage from the attack). If the flamethrower is destroyed, it explodes, inflicting explosive damage equal to all combined shots remaining in its tank. This explosion has a 10-ft. blast increment. If a flamethrower explodes when someone is wearing it, that person may not make a Reflex save to reduce the damage. 'Hydroar LC T1 M1' (Brazil) This weapon is used primarily by the Brazilian military, but has seen export sales throughout Latin America. It is designed for use with many field-expedient fuels and does not suffer the standard increased error range for non-napalm loads. 'RSA LPO-50' (Russia) This weapon was used by Cold War combat engineer units against bunkers. China still produces copies for export sales. 'U.S. Arsenal M2A1/M9A1' (USA) This was the first flamethrower in American service. It saw action on all fronts of World War II and through the Korean War. Grenade Launchers Personal grenade launchers act like firearms in most ways and are designed to take out or disperse large numbers of enemy troops and small vehicles with little or no armor. They do not share the firepower nor the size of their vehicular cousins. Though all grenade launchers are grouped together into one weapon category, there are three general varieties, each with its own idiosyncrasies. Some grenade launchers are automatic, bulky affairs that fire at a tremendous rate but aren’t generally useful to fast-moving troops; some are stand-alone, intended to be used on their own and generally fired from the shoulder; and some are underbarrel, which may only be used when attached to a rifle. When a grenade launcher is fired directly at a target within the character’s line of sight, the Tactical proficiency applies with Dexterity as the key attribute. When a grenade launcher is fired at any target out of the character’s line of sight, the Indirect proficiency applies with Intelligence as the key attribute. All grenade launcher attacks are subject to hang time, and any miss with any grenade launcher is subject to deviation. Special Note: Grenade launcher ammunition and hurled grenades are not interchangeable. 'Colt M203' (USA) This is the standard-issue U.S. underbarrel grenade launcher, but it’s also used by many allied nations. Prototypes were used by Navy SEAL teams during the Vietnam War. The M203 may only be mounted on an assault rifle of the Colt M16 family. 'Colt M203PI' (USA) This is a lightweight “Product Improved” variant of the M203. It comes with a detachable stock that allows it to be used as a standalone grenade launcher; fitting or removing this stock requires 5 minutes. The M203PI may only be mounted on an assault rifle of the Colt M16 family. 'Colt M79' (USA) This Vietnam-era standalone grenade launcher resembles an oversized break-action shotgun and is affectionately called the “Thumper.” It was retired from U.S. inventories by mid-1980s, but many copies are still available in Third World countries. 'CTS TL-1/TL-8' (USA) This single-shot standalone grenade launcher is used by law enforcement agencies. The TL-8 is a six-shot rotary variant. 'H&K AG36' (Germany) This underbarrel grenade launcher was developed as a companion to the G36 assault rifle family. It comes with a detachable stock that allows it to be used as a standalone grenade launcher; fitting or removing this stock requires 5 minutes. The AG36 may only be mounted on a Small-sized assault rifle. 'Hawk MM-1' (USA) This short-barreled standalone grenade launcher is built like a giant revolver. Grenade types may be mixed in this weapon, though their sequence must be set. Firing the grenades out of sequence requires the wielder to spend 1 half action spinning the weapon’s ammunition cylinder. 'Milkor MGL Mk. I' (South Africa) This six-shot standalone grenade launcher is built on a scaled-up blueprint of the Reutech (then Armsel) Striker shotgun. Grenade types may be mixed in this weapon, though their sequence must be set. Firing the grenades out of sequence requires the wielder to spend 1 half action spinning the weapon’s revolver-like ammunition cylinder. 'RSA AGS-17' (Russia) This automatic grenade launcher is designed for use against infantry targets. Its rate of fire is superior to that of its Western counterparts. 'RSA BS-1' (Russia) This underbarrel grenade launcher is rare outside Russian special operations forces. It fires a special low-velocity 30mm HEAT round, granting it the benefits of the suppressor upgrade. The BS-1 may only be mounted on an RSA AKS-74U-UBN assault rifle. 'RSA GP-25' (Russia) This was the most common Soviet-era underbarrel grenade launcher. It may only be mounted on an assault rifle from the RSA AK-47 family. 'Saco Mk. 19' (USA) This automatic grenade launcher saw widespread use as a truck-mounted infantry support weapon, particularly in urban areas. Missile Launchers Personal missile launchers have much lower range and fewer ammunition options than their vehicular cousins. The line occasionally blurs, however, as seen with the RSA SA-7. Also, like attacks made with a vehicular missile launcher, each Standard Attack with a personal missile launcher requires 1 full action. Further, any miss with a missile launcher is subject to deviation, and all missile launcher attacks are subject to hang time. 'Euromissile MILAN' (France/Germany/UK) This is an archetypal wire-guided anti-tank guided missile (ATGM) launcher. 'Raytheon FIM-92' (USA) This weapon is also known as the “Stinger.” It’s been the standard American man-portable surface-to-air (SAM) missile launcher since 1982. 'Raytheon Javelin' (USA) This infrared-guided anti-tank missile launcher was one of the first fire-and-forget ATGM designs. It consists of two components — a reusable guidance/control unit and a disposable launch tube containing a single missile. The control unit incorporates night-vision optics with no magnification. 'RSA SA-7' (Russia) This is the most common shoulder-launched surface-to-air missile (SAM) launcher in the world. It is often mounted on light combat vehicles in clusters of four, six, or eight. Mortars All mortars must be used outdoors, or in very large indoor areas, as they lob an explosive charge in a high arc toward an enemy. Line of sight to the target isn’t required, as all mortar attacks are indirect. Also, when firing a mortar, a character’s range penalty is –3 per increment beyond the first. Further, any miss with a mortar is subject to deviation, and all deviation distances are doubled. Finally, all mortar attacks are subject to hang time. 'Royal Ordnance L-16A2' (UK) This mortar is in use by over 30 countries, including most NATO nations. It breaks down into 3 component parts: a tube weighing 35 lbs., a base plate weighing 25.5 lbs., and a bipod weighing 27 lbs. Assembly and disassembly each takes 10 half actions. This weapon may not be fired when disassembled. 'Soltam C-03' (Israel) This mortar is typical of “commando” models around the world. It’s small, lightweight, and designed to be air-dropped with paratroops or light infantry. 'Watervliet Arsenal M224' (USA) This is the standard American light mortar. It breaks down into 3 component parts: a tube weighing 14.4 lbs., a base plate weighing 14.4 lbs., and a bipod weighing 15.2 lbs. Assembly and disassembly each take 6 half actions. This weapon may not be fired when disassembled. Rocket Launchers Personal rocket launchers are man-portable, shoulder-fired weapons with little recoil. They do produce a large amount of backblast, however — exhaust from the rear of the launcher that can give away the user’s position. Each Standard Attack with a rocket launcher requires 1 full action. When firing a rocket launcher, a character’s range penalty is –3 per increment beyond the first. Further, any miss with a rocket launcher is subject to deviation, and all deviation distance is doubled. Finally, all rocket launcher attacks are subject to hang time. 'Blacker PIAT' (UK) Short for “Projector, Infantry, Anti-Tank,” the PIAT’s unique design eliminates backblast, making it ideal for urban fighting. 'Bofors AT4/AT4 CS' (Sweden) This weapon was produced by Saab Bofors Dynamics (formerly Bofors Anti-Armor Systems). Its U.S. designation is the M136 AT4. The CS (Confined Space) variant features no backblast. 'Bofors Carl Gustav' (Sweden) This rocket launcher is rugged enough to be air-dropped with a parachutist or submerged with a combat swimmer. When using this weapon, the character may spend 1 additional half action to set a loaded HE rocket for airburst, and then target any 5-ft. square within the weapon’s maximum range. With a hit, the DC of any Reflex save made to avoid the attack’s damage increases by 5. 'RSA RPG-7' (Russia) This is one of the most common rocket launchers in existence, known for its simplicity and affordability. It is a favorite of legitimate and outlaw militaries alike. 'Talley M72 LAW' (USA) This telescoping, disposable launch tube was popular throughout the middle of the Cold War, but has since retired from front-line NATO service. When collapsed, the Talley’s Size becomes Medium, and readying it from this state requires 1 half action. 'U.S. Arsenal M9A1' (USA) This weapon was developed soon after America entered WWII. It was quickly nicknamed the “bazooka” after the unique brass horn of comedian Bob Burns. Category: Gear RulesCategory: Weapons